


This Slow Enough for Ya?

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, gosh they're so in love, the end of the 6000 year slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale has made up some excuse to stay over at Crowley's place. There's a strange feeling in the atmosphere and Crowley is determined to finally get the kiss he's waited years for.





	This Slow Enough for Ya?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read.  
> I really don't think I'll ever get over these two <3 <3

It wasn’t exactly what Crowley had expected when Aziraphale had agreed to stay at his place that night after the non-apocalypse. They had spent most the night planning for their inevitable disaster of the next day and practicing being each other. He had gone on his merry way to pretend to be Aziraphale and Aziraphale had stayed behind to pretend to be him. He was hoping a little something might happen. But, he was just glad Aziraphale had been there at all. 

Crowley was sitting at his desk, feet up, watching whatever was on the television and lamenting about this very fact Monday evening. With the bookshop returned to normal, Aziraphale had to reason to be there anymore. Crowley frowned, sighing heavily as he thought about the angel, thought his dark, sinful thoughts he couldn’t shake practically since the day they met. 

A sharp ring shattered him from his dreams. Someone was at his door, ringing the bell. He rolled his head back and looked over to the door, squinting at it as if he could see through it. The ringing stopped and he figured whoever they were and whatever they were selling were gone. He turned back to the television but then there was a knocking at the door.

Crowley groaned and got up, sauntering his way over. “What?” he spat out as he opened the door.

Aziraphale blinked back at him, a wide expression on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, relaxing a bit. “What are you doing here?’

“Well, you see,” Aziraphale set down the little bag he was carrying, “there are termites at the shop. Dreadfully bad for the books, you know. It’s being tented.”

“Termites?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded his head. “Can’t you just, miracle them away?”

“Ah. Yes. Well.” Aziraphale cleared his throat a bit. “A customer found them, is all. And it would be awfully suspicious if they were to be, uh, gone, without using proper channels.”

“Right.”

“Anyway. I was wondering, well, you did offer, and I was hoping I might be able to stay here. Just, just until they’re done.”

“Oh!” Crowley stepped back, gesturing in. “Yes, yes, of course. Come on in.”

Aziraphale smiled at him and picked up his bag walking in. He set the bag back down by the plants, sighing with a happy smile as he looked at them all and took off his coat. Crowley took the coat from him, whipping up a hook on the wall to hang it.

“They are looking quite lovely today,” Aziraphale said, reaching out and touching the nearest leaf.

“They better,” Crowley mumbled, giving the room a hard stare. Aziraphale gave a little breath and spun around to look at him, expectant smile on his face. “Fancy a drink?”

“I’d love one.”

Crowley led Aziraphale into the side room, the one with the two couches and the alcohol cabinet. He rarely had guests, and mainly he used this room to sit around and brood, usually about Aziraphale. It felt a bit funny having him in here now, even though he had been there the other night as well. It felt different. Like there was a heavy blanket covering the space between them. And Crowley couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. 

Crowley poured Aziraphale and himself a drink and the two sat on one of the couches. It was awkward. Which was weird. Cause it had never really been this awkward before. Nor this silent. Neither of them said anything as they sipped at their drinks. Crowley was too busy thinking of what this strange new feeling in the atmosphere was. 

“I-” Aziraphale started, then stopped. He gulped and then went back to sipping at his drink, eyes looking everywhere except at Crowley.

“You alright?” Crowley asked.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Aziraphale gave him a tight smile, still not looking at him.

Crowley sank down into the couch and stared at the angel. What the hell was he doing here? And why on Earth was he acting so weird? Crowley made the mistake of letting his mind wander. He did it from time to time, although usually, Aziraphale wasn’t sitting right next to him when he did it. He leaned back a bit, started to think about how it would feel if Aziraphale leaned over, laying himself on Crowley. Imagined kissing him, holding him, as he had done for thousands of years.

He almost thought he had had him a couple of decades ago. Had been so close, too. But no. ‘You go to fast for me’. Ever since then it’s been harder and harder to ignore it. It had been easy, back near the start, back when they could go a hundred years or so without meeting. It had gotten worse once they started their agreement. But really, it was there, in the Bently, of course, where it had really gotten out of control.

Crowley wasn’t terribly proud of it, but he had started finding other ways to release his frustration. Well, more like he had found others to release it with. He had gotten a bit of a reputation around town for his particular preferences in partners. If they didn’t look like Aziraphale then what was the point?

Except that none of them were Aziraphale. And it drove Crowley even more insane. He didn’t want them, he wanted him. He gave it a few months before he realized that nothing and no one would ever be able to scratch that itch for him. He only had eyes for Aziraphale, but the angle forever seemed just out of reach.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked. “Are you listening?”

Crowley shook his head, aware now that Aziraphale had started talking while he was busy daydreaming. “Sorry,” he said, sitting up a bit. “Just spaced out for a moment. What were you saying.”

Aziraphale had two types of puppy eyes. There were the classic I-want-you-to-do-me-a-favor eyes that Crowley just never seemed to be able to refuse. Then there were these eyes. The slightly hurt, downcast, almost embarrassed eyes. “I suppose it’s nothing important.”

Crowley sat up more, putting his drink down on the table. He hated himself, more than usual, for not hearing what Aziraphale had said. For making him have that look. He hated that look. He wanted to kill anyone and anything that ever made Aziraphale give that look. Only this time he couldn’t.

Crowley shifted closer on the couch, as close as he would dare go. “Must be important,” he said. “Otherwise you’d never had said it.”

Aziraphale glanced at him, then looked away. “No, no. Really. It’s nothing.”

Crowley ground his teeth together. The blanket had turned electrical, sparks of energy now separating the two of them. He could feel it, that shift in the atmosphere. He fidgeted a bit. Really, it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t fair. Aziraphale couldn’t expect to be sitting there all cute and innocent looking with that electrical air about him and expect Crowley not to do something about it. 

Crowley leaned closer, reaching over and grabbing the glass from Aziraphale. The angle shivered a bit and finally looked at him directly. Their eyes made contact and Crowley recognized both fear and excitement in the angel. 

He inched closer, keeping watch on Aziraphale’s eyes to make sure the fear never crowded out the curiosity. He was a breath away, no longer able to see Aziraphale’s eyes for how close they were. He could just pop forward and they’d be kissing. But it wasn’t him who had the reservations.

“Tell me what you want, angel,” he whispered.

There was a pause. He could feel Aziraphale shake a bit beside him, his lips and jaw quivering a bit. It was so soft, his response, so soft that Crowley was sure he imagined it.

“You.”

But he hadn’t imagined it. Aziraphale closed the gap, took that leap forward and pressed their lips together. Crowley tried hard to keep himself contained but it was all too much. He sat up, grabbing the back of Aziraphale’s head, wrapping his fingers up in his hair, breathing deep through his nose as he finally, finally kissed those lips he had been dreaming about for ages. 

Crowley may have been doing most of the work, but Aziraphale wasn’t totally helpless. He grabbed at the edges of Crowley’s shirt, gripping it tight in his hands. His eyes closed and he tilted his head to allow Crowley better access.

Crowley had no concept of time as they kissed. All he knew was it was happening. All those years of waiting were finally over. He had him. He fucking had him. Aziraphale was there, was here, was kissing him, was loving him, was letting himself be loved. 

But, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Just as Crowley started getting comfortable, starting nibbling at Aziraphale’s bottom lip a bit, the angel pulled back, pushing him away, getting as much distance between them as he could.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said, his breath panting, his voice rushed. “No, I-I can’t do this.” He scurried off the couch and raced for the door.

There were a lot of things that Crowley wanted to say to him in that moment, but the one that made it out of his mouth was, “you tease.”

Aziraphale stopped at the door, hand resting against it. He turned to look over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“I said you’re a tease.” Crowley pushed himself to his feet, still a bit drunk off the sensation of kissing his angel.

“I am not,” Aziraphale said, trying his best to look airy and angelic, which was a bit hard with his flushed face and ruffled hair.

“Are too. You just-you just waltz in here all unannounced with your, your bag. And you-you kiss me and then what? That’s it? Just going to run off and pretend it never happened?”

Aziraphale fidgeted by the door. “I am sorry about the kiss.”

“Don’t be sorry about that!” Crowley snapped at him. “Be sorry about this!” He gestured to the door, starting to feel a bit dizzy in the head.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale did say, taking a step away from the door. “I just, I can’t do this. I’m so sorry.”

“Why?”

Aziraphale looked down at the ground, those sad eyes of his coming out. “I...well, I suppose I’m scared.”

Crowley started to calm down a bit, guilt replacing his rage. “You…” No. It couldn’t be, could it? “...think I’d hurt you?”

“No!” Aziraphale’s head snapped up. “No, of course not.”

Crowley dared a step closer. “Then what are you so afraid of.”

Aziraphale sighed and looked off to the side, eyes seeing something that wasn’t there. “I value our friendship, Crowley. More than you could ever know.” He looked back at him. “You’re important to me. I wouldn't want...I wouldn’t want to lose that. I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Crowley huffed out a laugh. He really, truly wanted to tell him off. To say, “well, too bad. You’ve already ruined it cause now I’ve felt what it’s like to have you and nothing else will ever measure up and how could I possibly stand in the same room as you without wanting it again?” But he didn’t. What he said instead was, “Right. Well, be off with you, then.”

Aziraphale turned, touched the door, turned back. “Unless,” he said, drawing Crowley’s attention. “Unless you’re saying that you wouldn’t still be my friend unless we were together.”

Crowley blinked at him, shaking his head. Was the angel reading minds now? “I’m not saying that.”

“Because,” Aziraphale said, a hint in his voice, “if you were, then I suppose I’d have no choice but to agree.”

Crowley shook his head at the angel, a fond smile on his lips. It was an easy out, and an easy in. But nothing about a relationship was easy. And he wanted Aziraphale to have a choice. He wanted him to have a choice and for him to choose to be with Crowley. He stepped up to the angel, inches away, not touching. 

“Sorry, angel,” he said. “But I’ll be your friend no matter what you decide.”

Aziraphale sighed, stomping his foot a bit. “Oh, don’t be like that,” he said, eyes darting about the room.

“You know how I feel,” Crowley whispered. “Now it’s time to decide how you do.” 

Crowley closed his eyes and waited. He wanted to hope. Oh, how he wanted to hope. He dreamed that Aziraphale would grab his face, pull him down into a kiss and they would go off spending the rest of their lives together in bliss. But he knew. No. He knew. Aziraphale would leave, as he always had. He would let fear and worry get the best of him and Crowley would be alone in his apartment forever dreaming. 

On the bright side, at least now he had a good memory to draw on for inspiration.

He waited and waited but he didn’t hear the door open. What he did notice was a hand placed gently in his. He opened his eyes, staring down at where Aziraphale was touching him. He looked to the other side as Aziraphale slid his other hand in place. Crowley looked at the angel and Aziraphale was so vulnerable and scared. He wanted to wrap him up in his wings and burn anything that frightened him. Except what was currently scaring him was what Crowley wanted more than anything.

“Just-just promise nothing will change,” Aziraphale said, looking up at him.

“Oh it will, angel,” Crowle told him. “But only for the better, of that I’m certain.”

Aziraphale took a controlled breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they weren’t quite as terrified. Crowley took the initiative, leaning down closer until they were barely touching. He moved as slowly as he was able to control himself.

“What’s the matter?” Aziraphale asked, shaking a bit again, his breath tickling the skin on Crowley’s face.

“Just taking it slow,” Crowley said, a smirk in his voice as his lips brushed against the angels.

Aziraphale let out a bit of a laugh and that was all Crowley needed.

Aziraphale was all Crowley needed.

And he finally had him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I've made a discord for Good Omens fic writers and readers so feel free to join if you're interested <3  
> https://discord.gg/ApAEX9Q


End file.
